


You Can Pretend

by plauxia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, My writing is getting better, Shit i don't know how to tag, it's not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plauxia/pseuds/plauxia
Summary: Dirk and Jane had been through a lot of things together. But once they go through what happens next, what will they do? What will Dirk do?





	You Can Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on an nsfw picture of Jane and Dirk where Dirk is thinking that Jane looks like Jake and maybe he could just pretend. 
> 
> I'm so sorry, I almost cried writing this. I'm a huge DirkJane shipper and this just really irks me about the ship. 
> 
> Dirk and Jane are close enough that if they got together, it wouldnt be to replace Jake.  
> And if they did?  
> One of them would pick up on that fact.
> 
>  
> 
> THIS IS NOT HOW I PROTRAY THE SHIP AND HOPEFULLY YOU DONT EITHER

You cared a lot for her. Of course you did, she was one of your best friends. She was kind and caring. She was your first friend outside of Roxy, introduced to you by said pink eyed girl. And you could admit, she was adorable. She was small in height, shorter than normal girls her age. You were iffy with her at first though. She was bubbly and happy, but she also had a powerful vibe to her. She came off as the type of person who was capable of beating your ass if she had a reason, and then help patch your wounds and make sure you were okay.  
The first time you seen her picture, you were awestruck. With how she described herself, she made herself sound worse than she really was. Sure she did have a rounder chubbier face than other women you've seen. Which wasn't many. But she was adorable. Light tan skin with light, barely visible freckles scattering her cheeks, neck, shoulders, and what you could see of her chest from the blue tank top she wore. Her hair looked soft to touch, dark but a soft shine to it from the sun's reflection. But what stole your breath away was the piercing ice blue eyes behind thin rimmed glasses. They had a shine and sparkle to them, making them seem as if they glowed. You saved the photo, and soon printed it out. Putting it into your wallet with Roxy's picture. You didn't have a need for the wallet much, but it was good to have. And of course, you retaliated her picture with a picture of yourself. 

She soon introduced Jake to you and Roxy. At first when you met him, he came off as annoying. Talking as if he was from an old timey english flim. But the more you talked to him, the more you grew to like him. A little too much. He made your head spin and your chest ache. You noticed that at the same time, you had begun talking to Jane less and less. Soon your interactions became minimum. All of your interactions with everyone became minimum. Shutting yourself out. Busying yourself with projects. 

It wasn't until Jane messaged you one day, concerned. Asking if everything was okay. Asking if you wanted, needed to talk. Why was she so worried? Why did this light blue text appearing on your screen making your heart break? That's you decided to take your recent project and change it. Make it a gift for Jane. The once robotic pony became a bunny bot, programmed to care for and to protect Jane. Assist her when she needed him. Of course, it was a struggle to send to her. But you did it. The next time you saw her blue text, she was talking to you about how her dad's car was almost destroyed until the package from you that she was holding bursted open. Preventing it. Good. Jane was safe and had her own body guard. 

You took this as a chance to get closer to Jake. 

When you learned that Jane liked Jake as well, you didn't see her as your friend with a crush. You saw her as competition. This of course died down. A lot. But you still seen her as an obstacle to Jake. Upon hearing about her fail of admitting her feelings to Jake, news delivered to you by Roxy. Of course you were upset for Jane, but you took it as your chance to swoop in and take Jake. 

What kind of friend were you? 

You don't remember much now from when the game first started. Just that you knew that everyone was falling apart. Jane's birthday. You regret that day. Jane set up her own birthday party. Made her own cake and iced it. Roxy said she ran away in tears after messaging Jake. That wouldn't had happened if you hadn't been distant. If you had actually cared enough about the invitation to her birthday, instead of fucking off. Jake had messaged her about YOU. You ruined her birthday. The next thing you remember is the sugar rushed dick lickers that were tricksters. You try to forget all about that.

Finally, after being in that game for what felt like forever, you all beat it. Formed kingdoms and now you all just go on your merry little way. Which finally brings you to recent events. You and Jake were no longer dating. When Roxy had invited everyone over, it was the first time you were all together without any stress. All just chilling, drinking a little. A lot... You admit you were wasted and so was Jane. But you both offered to go home together, Jane more stable than you two. But she was still drunk of her ass and so were you. You didn't remember anything from that night, only bits and pieces.

And what Hal recorded which was all of it. 

What he showed you made you feel sick to your stomach. Ashamed of yourself. Not because you had a drunken hook up with your friend, but the fact that you weren't moaning her name. Jake. That name spilled from your lips like a sweet poison. You couldn't tell what name Jane had moaned when she reached her peak. Muffled by both your lips, hungrily kissing each other. All you heard was the last letter. You decided you would believe she also called for Jake. Too ashamed to believe she moaned your's.  
You watched it over and over, the look on Jane's face. She looked happy and content being in your arms at the end of it. Pressing lazy kisses to your face, neck, shoulders, chest. Anywhere she could reach without moving from your hold. It made your heart ache. 

You finally showed her the video a couple days after it happened, and there she admit she remembered it. Said she enjoyed it. Said she felt guilty and that she was sorry. Why was she apologizing? Why did she feel bad when you were the one moaning for Jake while she laid under you. You waved off her apology. Your mind told you not to do what you were about to do. But at the same time, you probably had the worst though you could ever had. She looked kind of like him, softer and small than him. Sweeter than him. In your mind, when you smashed your lips to her's, you were kissing Jake again. That those were his buckteeth lightly nipping your lips. That it was his hair you ran your hand into to pull her closer. It felt nothing like his. Her's was softer, curlier. But it was short like his. She tilted her head back the same way he did as you moved to kiss down her neck. 

You can pretend it was him and make this work.

Those thoughts came back to bite you in the ass soon. Now, completely sober, you had nothing to blame your moans on. You tried to moan her name. Jane. Jane. Jak- Jane. She didn't seem to notice your slip ups.. If she did, she either didn't care or was imagining it as Jake moaning her name. But you realized soon when you both reached your ends. When you hid your face in her neck to muffle the fact that you were loudly moaning out for Jake, her cries followed. You hoped they'd echo your's or even call for someone else. 

But the name that spilled from her lips broke you inside. 

Dirk. 

Your name. 

She had felt you, thought about you, all of you. Kissed you. Clung to you. Moaned in pleasure from you. Smiled for you. Loved you. 

You felt disgusting. Pulling back from her and pulling the condom off. Tossing it. You left without a word to clean up. Try to wash off the lies of what you just did. When you came back to the room, she seemed to have used the bathroom attached to her room to shower. Her hair wet, only in a pair of her panties and a large shirt. A shirt you identified as one of the ones you left behind at her house. She was making the bed, the sheets discarded in the corner.  
You couldn't look at her as she made her way to you. Hugged you, gentle and caring as she always has been. Pressing her lips to your cheek lightly. You asked if you could crash on her couch, she offered to let you sleep with her, but you insisted. You didn't have the strength to go home. So, pressing a hesitant kiss to her forehead, you made your way downstairs. You cried yourself to sleep on her couch. Embarrassed, ashamed, disgusted. You had used her for your own pleasures. Used her as a replacement. Yet she had wanted you. She had you. She loved you. 

You guess you loved her too.


End file.
